


橫倉_基底

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: 橫山x大倉梗來自占卜。Beta的橫山是紅酒味。Omega的大倉是伏特加味。





	橫倉_基底

**Author's Note:**

> 本人我很少喝酒，對於酒的描寫是查來的，加上自己修飾www
> 
> Abo的設定也是隨便寫的www
> 
> 對於大倉的設定是:
> 
> 身為omega且是伏特加味，代表他自身不會發出特別的味道。而遇到他人發情時會使其散發更強烈的味道，因此容易連帶一起發情 (畢竟是烈酒。

大倉對於眼前的情況感到有些困惑。

體內散發的熱度不得不讓他看清眼前情況，有些微暈的腦袋試圖梳理事態發展。

橫山裕是一名beta，正確來說是正在發情的beta。

比起一般正常的alpha與omega，beta發情的次數非常稀少。甚至被大眾普遍認為不會有發情的情況產生。個性通常為冷靜、理性與有些生人勿近的氣質。除了橫山在節目上為了效果的表現外，私下模式很符合beta的特點。

在團體內門把的性別大家都坦承且理解了，在無法避免的生理發情反應時，也會互相幫忙處理或跟staff請假什麼的。

橫山跟往常一樣到排練室練習小號，偶爾在工作的空檔又無法回家時，會來這個屬於大家的排練室來進行自主練習。

熟悉的打開房間電燈，而只開了角落的小燈，橫山就這麼一人默默做著演唱會曲目的演練。

  
  


。。。

  
  


才剛結束演唱會組成的策劃會議，與staff打過招呼後，大倉前往排練室想進行鼓點的練習，訝異於這個時間點居然燈是開的，但是又沒有任何樂器的聲響傳出，蹙起形狀姣好的眉頭推開排練室的門扉。

撲鼻而來的是濃醇的紅酒氣味。

"......誰？" 大倉小心翼翼的探著頭詢問道。

回答他的是物品掉落的清脆聲響，金燦燦的小號躺在木質地板上。

橫山靠牆坐落在地板上，手有些微顫地抓著自己衣領，平時愛用的窄管長褲透出形狀與深色的水漬。

橫山的情況確確實實可以被稱為發情。

由於哥哥們保護的很好，大倉從來沒有遇到成員們發情的時候。

大家都是成年男性且熟知自己的身體的週期，讓身為omega的末子能避免陷於幫忙處理發情的場合。

橫山雖然不是沒有經歷發情過，但此時的發展讓他只能往壞處想，與以往經驗更加強烈的熱度讓橫山無法克制地散發自己的氣味。

再這樣下去...會讓大倉一起發情的。

橫山充滿血絲的雙眼，看著傻愣模樣杵在原地的弟弟。

"......う、..." 才正要出聲告誡大倉遠離，跌落的身軀粉粹了橫山裕未說出口的善意。

過濃的紅酒香味惹的大倉發出輕喘，環抱住自己的身體，小巧的臉龐埋在雙臂內，試圖阻止葡萄香氣滲入體內。

大倉露出來的耳根泛著異常誘人的粉紅，不知何時落在腳邊的球帽隨意擱置著，充滿off感的末子亂翹的髮尾勾著橫山的視線。

事態僵持不下，而橫山滴落的汗水浸濕自己過白的身軀，理性、冷靜的情感隨著燥熱逐漸喪失。

"うっ！" 被慾望沖昏頭的橫山，輕輕湊近大倉的耳邊，用著像啜飲酒品一般的方式輕碰著眼前的耳骨。

耳上傳來的濕潤感讓大倉抖了身子。

大倉沒有拒絕。

對於橫山試探的行為，大倉沒有制止也沒有迴避。

"...ひっ、..." 

嘴唇上的觸感讓橫山不肯離開，明明知道這樣下去會傷害自己重視的弟弟。

舌尖一路沿著耳朵的脈絡向下，而此時大倉愛用的金環耳飾帶給橫山一點渴求的冰涼。

快要滅頂的理性讓舌面上沾染著金屬觸感找了些回來，橫山拉開了微量的距離。

"...再不拒絕，就繼續了，可以吧。" 不知是故意的還是無心所為，橫山粗重的氣息打在大倉敏感的耳面上。

"..." 大倉還是無動於衷地保持原樣，似乎想逃避眼前的狀況。

橫山突然有些粗魯的拉開大倉的胳膊，大倉只能有些狼狽地抬起頭看著對方。

眼裡溢滿了微醺的模樣，忍耐的汗水佈滿大倉的額頭。

氣味控的橫山裕對於自己的嗅覺是有自信的，但是充滿鼻腔的是高級橡木紅酒般的信息素。

曾經陪自己度過發情期的夥伴這麼說過，橫山的氣味是紅酒味。自己也是半信半疑，更何況自己身為beta的味道根本微乎其微，只有在快高潮時會散發出一點點微量的程度。

世界上遇到與自己相同味道的人基本上是不可能的，又或著是眼前的大倉是另一種可能性。

與他人信息素沒有任何排斥異物的、中性、無雜質的調性，像名為伏特加的酒一樣，能夠完美與任何信息素結合。

橫山不知道自己在發情時怎麼還能想到這麼多，也可能只是自己對於嗅覺的執著。

大倉覺得像被浸在酒意之間，葡萄酒精的香氛讓大倉無意識地伸出舌頭掃了一圈唇面，就像往常做的一樣。

消失殆盡的理智讓橫山激動地拉近兩人距離。

"！...ふ、...ふん..." 豐厚的唇瓣終於接觸到大倉的，交換唾液間的行為，讓大倉發出喘息氣音。

下腹腫脹的肉莖提醒橫山需要結合行為來舒緩不適。

一手將大倉壓制在排練室的木質地板上，一邊扯開拉鍊。

"......大倉、幫幫我？" 紫紅色的肉柱在大倉的臀縫摩擦，灰色棉褲的水漬說明眼前的omega已經準備完善了。

明明是beta的橫山，一瞬間讓大倉幾乎認為是強勢的alpha。

面對橫山充滿慾望的樣子誘惑著大倉，緩緩地輕點頭答應對方的渴求。

迅速解除阻礙結合的布料，隨意扔在兩側。

掰開大倉的腿根強迫張大雙腿，大倉的肉莖上是自己分泌出的透明前液，後穴更是濕的一蹋糊塗的伸縮著入口。

"あ！あっ、あ..." 眼前的模樣太過勾引，橫山甚至沒有猶豫地將自己的擠入對方後穴。

"や、...あ...っ、" 沒想到橫山直接闖入深處，慶幸的是身為omega的自己感受不到疼痛。

"うん、んん..." 處於發情狀態的beta開始發狂的擺動自己的腰部，咕啾咕啾的水聲在隔音良好的排練室裡聽起來特別大聲。

"あ、...ああっ、..." 大倉分泌過多的黏液讓橫山毫無阻礙，在兩人結合處帶來滅頂般的快感。

紅酒與伏特加通常是不會加在一起喝的兩種酒類，現在情況很好的說明兩者信息素的相性。

夾帶著橡木、香草與咖啡的風味，層層疊加在葡萄果實之中，刺激著兩人的嗅覺。

擁有像水一般無雜質且純淨口感的伏特加，添加上使用橡木桶釀酒的葡萄果粒，讓紅酒的酒精濃度直線升高，已經不是微醺的淡雅等級了。

就像俄國人稱呼伏特加為生命之水一樣，眼前的大倉對於橫山裕來說就是這樣的存在。

"う、ううん、..." 

"...ん、あっ...あ、" 對於橫山帶來的快感衝撞著大倉體內，交合的聲響彷彿在耳邊迴響，羞紅了大倉整臉。

"は、...は、っ..." 

"あ、よこ、..." 毫無理智的抽送肉柱，最原始的生理行為，橫山顧不及什麼性事的技巧。

想釋放的慾望充滿腦內，發情的狀況讓他無法冷靜。

"う、うう...ん、..." 尾音帶著末子挑高的語調，與往常的低沉的聲線不同，提醒著橫山躺在自己身下的弟弟是omega這個事實。

而自己正在掠奪大倉的一切，像浮木般抓著對方不放，強迫對方一起沉淪性事。

"や...っ、...や、...うん、" 肉莖操到了大倉穴內的某處，無法形容的感覺，總之想操開那隱藏的地方。

黏膩的分泌物打濕橫山的大腿。

“大倉、大倉...” 酒醉般的快感讓橫山無法克制想射精的慾望。

"うん、うう、...お兄ちゃん..." 身下疼愛的弟弟流著晶透的淚液，巴掌大的精緻臉蛋寫滿了沉溺於快感的模樣。軟糊糊的語調讓橫山射了出來。

"あ！...あん、..." 大倉收縮著肉壁吞沒橫山的精液，下體的肉莖早就噴濕了自己，黏稠的白液散在肉感的肚上。

"ふ、...ふん、"

"...發情期好像還有一陣子..." 橫山又開始另一輪的律動。

(了)


End file.
